Conventional hydraulics blocks for slip-controlled vehicle brake systems are typically cuboidal blocks made from metal, in particular an aluminum alloy, which have machined receptacles for hydraulic components of a slip control, such as solenoid valves, non-return valves, piston pumps, hydraulic accumulators and damping chambers. The receptacles are usually stepped-diameter blind holes in the hydraulics block, into which the hydraulic components of the slip control are inserted and mechanically held in place and sealed in a pressure-tight manner by caulking, for example. The hydraulic components are hydraulically interconnected through bore holes of the hydraulics block. Slip controls of this type are anti-lock braking controls, traction controls, dynamic driving controls, and/or electronic stability programs, for which the abbreviations ABS, ASR, FDR and ESP are commonly used. The enumeration is by way of example and is not complete.